


What Lies in the Depths (and has Come Out to Play)

by bbazzy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bottom Zuko (Avatar), M/M, MerMay, Mermaid Sex, Siren Zuko, Smut, Top Sokka (Avatar), Vaginal Sex, mermaid au, my contribution to mermay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbazzy/pseuds/bbazzy
Summary: Sokka had known about mermaids for most of his life. His mom, and now his sister, were close friends of them, knew how to communicate and a ritual thingy to become one of them for a time. Sokka never knew the details. But he was sure that they didn't know about was was in the depths, even further down than the mer were willing to go.Sirens.





	What Lies in the Depths (and has Come Out to Play)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is kind of short, I ended up doing it last minute. Oh well

Sokka had known about mermaids for most of his life. His mom, and now his sister, were close friends of them, knew how to communicate and a ritual thingy to become one of them for a time. Sokka never knew the details. But he was sure that they didn't know about was was in the depths, even further down than the mer were willing to go.

 

Sirens.

 

From what he knew, sirens were brutal creatures. Basically the succumbi of the ocean, they lured their prey in with their looks and voice. Sokka had seen them, how similar they looked to mermaids. They seldom came near the shores, but Sokka liked to sail, preferably by himself.

 

The first time Sokka saw a siren, he thought that it was a mer. The same kind of tail, though he couldn’t tell what fish he was. Though, sirens weren’t actually different kinds of fish, as Sokka later learned. His skin was pale, as if he never went close to the surface, and his hair was dark. Sokka only realized that something was up when said “mer” had gotten…. A little too close for comfort and started singing.

 

But that was a long time ago. Now, Sokka was sneaking away to be on the water as often as he could, just so he could see that siren as often as possible. Like now. He was in the water, completely bare, and gasping as he watched the prehensile dick wrap around his own length. Zuko was struggling to keep afloat, halfway out of the water so Sokka could breathe.

 

This wasn’t the first time that something like this had happened. It’d started a few weeks before, when the two of them had just happened to be a little curious, so they got a little… Handsy. One thing had led to another, and soon Sokka was swallowing Zuko’s moans and grinding against him. After that, they hadn’t let it get awkward between them, with how often they found themselves doing it over and over again.

 

Sokka’s thoughts were cut off when Zuko’s abnormally sharp teeth bit into his skin, and Sokka couldn’t help but moan, rutting helplessly against the siren. Sokka let his hands start to wander along Zuko’s pale skin. It was soft, wet from the water. Whenever he bit and licked at that skin, Sokka always tasted the salt from the ocean. He found it one of his favorite tastes in the world.

 

The grinding stopped after a minute, when Zuko’ dick unwinded itself from Sokka’s and he pushed himself away, just enough so that Sokka could see those red, bitten lips and the flush on Zuko’s face, the pretty, hooded golden eye, the other still squinted just a bit from the scar. The look made Sokka want to dive right back in, but he stopped himself as worry built up. Was Zuko just not feeling it? Fuck, what if he never wanted to do any of the things before and Sokka was pressuring him into them?

 

Sokka’s worries were reassured when Zuko spoke, breathless. “Want to try something new?”

 

Sokka nodded, and watched as Zuko’s hand went down, to rub at the scales just under his dick. All Sokka could do was stare, grabbing the ledge to keep himself afloat as he watched the scales on Zuko’s tail part more to reveal a pretty pink pussy that he’d only seen open that one time he’d convinced Zuko to let him use his mouth. Sokka didn’t touch it that time, only listened to Zuko’s adorable explanation of why he had it while he let that cock in his throat. Now, Sokka felt another flare of arousal, realizing what Zuko wanted to try.

 

“You want me to fuck you?” Sokka asked, laying his hands on the siren’s hips where skin slowly started to meet scales.

 

Zuko nodded, leaning back some so Sokka could watch as he pushed two fingers into himself. “Shit, _please,_ Sokka.”

 

Sokka could only nod, licking his lips. “Yeah. Yeah, don’t worry, Zuko, I got you.” He said reassuringly. Zuko only whined in response. Sokka gulped, watching as he added a third finger. “You’re doing so good, I should just take you outta the water and treat you right.” He muttered, trying his hand at some dirty talk, and Zuko gasped sweetly. Well, it looked like that was working.

 

Sokka sucked in a breath, reaching out to touch Zuko, anywhere he could get his hands on. One went to his neck, to rub the closed gills softly, and the other went down, wrapping around his dick and running a finger over the pointed tip. He watched as Zuko’s eyes squeezed shut, and how that cock with a mind of its own wrapped around his hand.

 

It only took a few more minutes for Zuko to pull his fingers out of himself, and for his dick to start trying to push Sokka’s into him.

 

“Fuck me, Sokka, please,” Zuko whimpered, trying to wrap his arms around Sokka.

 

Sokka stopped him, grabbing Zuko’s wrists and holding them about the siren’s head, looking down at him in all seriousness, despite how hard he was. “Are you sure? You don’t have to.”

 

Zuko just glared at Sokka, and snapped, “Well, if you don’t put your fucking dick in me soon, I’ll eat it. How does that sound?”

 

Sokka just laughed a bit. “Okay, I got the message.” He smiled, and finally allowed himself to push slowly into Zuko.

 

Sokka let out a muttered curse, his brows furrowing. Was Zuko always this tight?

 

“Shit, you’re so _big._ ” Zuko moaned quietly, rolling his hips to try and take Sokka deeper.

 

At that point, Zuko was keeping the both of them afloat, alternating between trying to wrap his tail around Sokka’s legs and actually swimming. He moaned as Sokka bottomed out, and started moving.

 

“God, look at your cute little cunt taking me so well.” Sokka muttered, both unable to stop running his mouth and worried about saying the wrong thing. “I wanna get my mouth on you, get you outta the damn water after this so I can.”

 

Zuko nodded, wrapping his arms around Sokka’s neck tightly when his wrists were freed from Sokka’s grasp. “Shit, please, Sokka!”

 

Sokka was surprised at how loud Zuko was, though he wasn’t going so complain. It was adorable, to see such a usually grump siren moaning his name. Claws gripped at his flesh, scraping over his back and shoulders. It hurt like hell, more so knowing that those claws were made to strip flesh into shreds. But it just made it hotter, combined with Zuko’s voice and tight heat.

 

Sokka gripped those pretty hips again, where scales met human flesh, to thrust deeper into him. Zuko’s clawing became weaker as he focused more on rolling his hips and moving against Sokka.

 

“Shit shit _shit_ , Sokka, I’m so fucking _close!_ ” Sokka watched as Zuko fell apart as he came, his eyes squeezing shut tightly.

 

Sokka fucked him through it, mouthing at Zuko’s gills as he came down from his high, and Sokka finished inside of Zuko not long after the siren. The two panted, holding each other loosely as they somewhat basked in the afterglow. Zuko was the first to speak, clearing his throat.

 

“Um… Sorry if that was too much for you.” Zukko said awkwardly, and Sokka shook his head.

 

“No, please don’t apologize, that was great.” Sokka smiled, kissing lazily along Zuko’s gills, making the siren relax in his arms. “Let’s get you out of this water so I can really treat you, shall we?”

 

Zuko laughed breathlessly and nodded. “Yeah, definitely.”


End file.
